Please, Just Let Me Forget
by loser by choice
Summary: Post series: Aniki Toguro was rescued from the sinning tree, and is found at a Brothel by Kuwabara. An ancient evil plans to cover the world in darkness. Will this duo save the day? Or will evil prevail?SLASH AniBara. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Yu Yu Hakusho

Please, Just Let Me Forget.

Chapter 01 Little One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter how much I want to. Of course if I did, a lot of things would have been different.

(A/N) Based after, (way after) the end of the series. For people who haven't seen it all the way though, there are spoilers (lots). Also, the Toguro brothers don't really have names, they've just been called 'Elder Brother' (Aniki) or 'Younger Brother' (Outouto), though many people have adopted into calling them these as there real names. As have I, I admit .;

Summary:

_I am broken, useless. No more, please. I can't._

Ani Togoru doesn't remember how or when he was released from the tree, nor does he know why. But his friend seems to think that being with a certain detective would be the best thing for him, but Ani's not so sure of anything anymore.

_**Chapter One**_

_**Little One**_

"The poor little thing was already broken when I found him I assure you." an overlord in one of the remote parts of Demon World that was never influenced by the decree of Yusuke Urameshi, descendent of Lord Raizen. Urameshi had officially retired his title of Spirit Detective after his time in Demon World, but Kazuma Kuwabara, who had grown in many ways, did not. And it was he the former godling, now God, Koenma had sent to relieve the slaves this overlord had kept in trade.

"And you just took advantage of that, didn't you?" Kuwabara never liked dealing with people like this. Slave dealers were the worst of the worst.

"No detective. Believe it or not, I don't partake in the actual breaking of the," He took his hand and placed it upon the head of the small figure next to him, "merchandise."

Slave's had always made Kuwabara's heart lurch with pain, but this was too much.

"You're sick."

"Sick?" The overlord inquired, "I gave this poor wretch a place to live, food to eat, and a bed to sleep in. And all he has to do is a few menial chores for me. Is that so sick?"

"You can see he can't make his own decisions!" Kuwabara was getting more and more frustrated with the overlord, as he could see that the small demon hanging his shoulders in a long-since-defeated manner.

"Oh contraire, Detective. You may have grown older, but not wiser. This little one has given up long ago. He had no one to turn to, his brother saw to that." By the look on Kuwabara's face, he knew the detective didn't understand. He sighed and continued. "He chose to come with me, detective, in hopes to forget about everything in his past."

"Forget everything?" the poor fool was still in the dark, the overlord decided to enlighten him on the whole subject.

"This little one no longer wants to remember his own name, let alone a certain sibling of his, or what that sibling has done to him for so long. Isolating him from everyone. Not letting him have any friends, let alone lovers, all because of what happened to his Dojo, his students. Little by little what few friends this little one had were slowly turned in other directions, or killed on front of him." It seemed like the detective was starting to understand.

"He's always on the verge of tears now, " he continued. "But he will not let them fall." He paused a moment and stroked the little one's cheek with his knuckle before continuing again. "It was you, Detective Kuwabara, that finally made him snap."

"Me?!" Kuwabara was shocked at this accusation. "What did I do?"

"It wasn't you detective. He… When he first saw you, fought you, he… " He couldn't find the words to continue. "It was best that it was you that came. You must take him from here. I can't keep the buyers off of him for much longer." The overlord looked into Kuwabara's eyes with the deepest sadness he'd ever seen. "Don't force him to do _anything _he doesn't want to do. He'll come around; you just have to let him do it on his own. He's unstable now. Be careful about what you do, and say, around him." He bent down and whispered something to the small demon that Kuwabara couldn't catch. The small demon then looked up at Kuwabara with eyes, dull and lifeless. It might have been Kuwabara's imagination, but he thought he saw just a flicker of, hope maybe, but it was gone before he could decipher it.

His voice was a bit calmer now, but his demeanor was the same, "How do you know all of this?" Kuwabara demanded. "Who are you really?"

"The answer to that, friend detective, will come in time." He turned and left, leaving Kuwabara with the small demon, Aniki Togoro.

End

LBC: Next chapter will be longer, I promise . Well, reviews are lovely!

Aniki: You better, or I'll have your entrails strewn about the northern hemisphere!

LBC: O.O You're supposed to be good in this fanfic, Ani!

Aniki: … Oh. -.-;; sorry. Um…all reviewers will be given a special mention at the beginning of the next chapter .;

LBC: Better. Good Aniki –gives metaphorical cookie-

Aniki: Ooh! Metaphorical! My favorite! –pretends to eat fake cookie-

LBC: O.o; I think I gave him to much sugar…

Aniki: SUGAR!!


	2. Chapter 2

YYH

PJLMF

Chapter [02

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, no matter how much I want to. Of course if I did, a lot of things would have been different.

Loser: Just as I promised! A longer chapter. Hopefully I didn't make him cry to much…

Aniki: … Anywhoo, Loser would like to give a special mention (just as promised) to, Storymaster Caith, and Koluno 1986 for their wonderful reviews! Yay you!

Loser: I said you were supposed to be good, not sickeningly happy…

Aniki: What's the difference?

Loser: . …

Caith:!

Ani: -eyeballs-

Loser:!

Aniki: he's weirrdd.

Caith: rolls eyes whatever, Ani.

Chapter 2 Don't let me wake up. 

1

Ani looked longingly at Kuwabara's outstretched hand, but made no move to reach for it. He wanted to run, far from here, far from him. But the urge to stay was stronger. He _knew _that Kuwabara wouldn't hurt him; he_ knew _that Kuwabara was one of the trust worthiest person he could ever meet, but that still didn't stop him from flinching back when he came close and held his hand out to him. Kuwabara didn't waver, didn't move. He just stood there, patiently, before Ani Togoro mustered up the courage to reach out and tentively, so very carefully, place his hand into the larger, gentle hand, as he thought it would disappear at the slightest wind. But it didn't disappear. It closed around his own and he didn't wake up, not like the other times.

2

Aniki Togoro awoke wrapped in soft warmth. He opened his eyes just a crack, for a moment forgetting where he was. He saw leaves on the ground in front of him, as his eyes adjusted; he saw the flames of a small campfire. He got up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and realized…he was alone. He was in a clearing in the middle of the forest, and alone. It was still early spring, and a chill breeze sent an icy shiver up his spine. He wrapped the white jacket tighter around him and scooted closer to the fire. …Wait, …he didn't have a white jacket. It didn't have sleeves, but it had a high collar and was long enough to cover his whole length. It had a faint smell of musk, hair gel, and dry cat food. It was nice. The sky was a pale yellow with dawn, getting ready to become morning.

"Good morning."

Ani gasped and turned to where the voice had come. Kuwabara leaned against a tree that couldn't have been thicker than his fist, yet it held his weight.

"Kuwabara? You --" Aniki hesitated, then mumbled something under his breath.

Kuwabara pushed himself from the tree and walked towards Ani. He was careful to place his hand on Ani's shoulder nearest him, so he leaned next to him instead of looming over, and asked Aniki quietly to repeat what he had said.

"It… I-I." He stammered. He ducked his head and averted his eyes. He hated this, hated feeling like this. Everything was fine, he almost forgot. Almost. But _he_ had to come and make him remember again. "Why?"

Kuwabara had the patience of a grandmother. "Why what?"

Aniki just couldn't stand it anymore. It was too much, Kuwabara was being too nice, there was something wrong, there had to be. 'There's no way, it can't be.' Aniki thought bitterly to himself as he shrunk into a little ball. 'It's not him, even if it was him, he wouldn't…I don't deserve it. I deserve to die, why can't I just die?!' He sobbed, pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed.

Kuwabara, not really sure of what to do, pulled the shaking figure into his arms. He tried to sooth the little one by rubbing his back and petting his hair. But he said nothing; there was nothing he could say.

Aniki was trying to say something, but between the sobbing and his voice being muffled by Kuwabara's chest there was no understanding what it was, then "I'm sorry."

"No To-" He stopped himself. Ani didn't want to be called that anymore.

"I am sorry." Ani's sobbing had quieted, but his voice was weak and shaky. "I really am."

"That guy back there, who was he?" Kuwabara was still holding onto Ani, and Ani really appreciated it.

"He was my friend, …from before…" he trailed off.

"I understand, he told me. Not everything, but…"

"I don't understand. Why are you…?" Ani looked up into sleep-deprived eyes. All Kuwabara could see behind those once bright golden eyes was a hurting and brokenness that needed healing, but had no idea how to do so.

"I'm honor bound, you were a great adversary. You're still strong…" He paused a moment, "Look, T---"

"Just Ani, please."

"Ani. I don't know everything that happened to you, and you probably don't want to re-live it. But I have to find a way to help you to get back to you're old self."

"No!" Ani latched onto the redhead's neck. "No, I don't want to…be that again…I …can't.

"You misunderstood. I meant your strengths."

"Kuwabara." He said quietly, not really sure of what else to say.

"Lets get you to my house, and get you cleaned up. Okay?"

"No! No. Just… I'll be fine. I'm grateful that you'd taken me from there. I wasn't sure how much longer I could have stayed there." Ani's voice grew quiet again in remembrance. "You wouldn't believe how many people would want…" He pulled the too-big jacket tighter around him and realized that Kuwabara must be as cold as he was, if not colder with only his sleeveless undershirt, and would probably want his jacket back. "Uh, Kuwabara? Here." He said quietly, and started to pull the jacket from his shoulders to give back to the larger man. Yes, man. Grown so much from the gaggling teenaged-boy Ani used to know.

"Nah, you keep it for now. I'm fine, I have a bit more insulation." And patted his stomach with a toothy grin. This makes Ani feel… well; he didn't really know how to describe it. It was a good feeling. A comforting feeling that the 'Man', never lost his boyish innocence.

Kuwabara offered his hand, and this time Aniki took it without hesitation.

3

Aniki awoke to a strange sound, and a comfortable weight on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes, and gave a yelp of surprise. The cat gave one of her own and jumped to the floor, irritated that her comfy bed had disturbed her slumber. And if Ani didn't feel foolish enough, his host nearly flung the door off of it's hinges to see what was the matter.

"What?!" Kuwabara, after being so used to being on the field, expected the worst. "What is it, what happened?"

Aniki meekly pointed to the calico kitty, who took this opportunity to make her leave through the open door.

"Oh, jeeze." Kuwabara gave a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, I don't know how Nyuu got in here with the door closed." He leaned on the doorframe. It was at this time the Aniki realized the room that he was in. It was small with white walls, the bed to big for the room as it was, but a desk and lamp had somehow gotten shoved in here as well. The floor was cluttered with discarded cloths and empty take-out boxes. For some reason the mess gave a comfortable lived-in feeling, but still.

"I took your room." Aniki finally spoke.

"Don't worry about it," Kuwabara said, "For now, are you hungry, thirsty, or in need of a bath?"

"I, uh-" he hesitated.

"Then we remedy all three then! Come on, bath first, or do you prefer a shower?"

"Sh-shower please." Aniki reluctantly got out of the warm bed, his shirt missing, but his pants still on. Thankful for that, he followed Kuwabara down the hall to the bathroom. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he didn't realize Kuwabara had stopped until he bumped into him.

"Sorry." Kuwabara said. "Here, towels, and a robe." He reached up and took the shampoo down from the high shelf for common courtesy and handed it to Aniki.

"Thank you." Aniki gratefully took them and set it all on the counter as Kuwabara started the water. "Kuwabara? I –"

"I know, I know. You can do this yourself." He interrupted, "But are you really going to complain about this?" he looked inquisitively over his shoulder at Aniki, who shook his head no. "Good, I'll be in the kitchen, and when you finish here, there'll be food waiting there for you. He turned and gave Aniki what looked like a genuine smile and left him alone, closing the door behind him.

Aniki sighed, everything was happening so fast, he found himself pinching his arm to see if he'd wake up. It hurt, so he was decidedly awake. Was it just two days ago, that he was working like a slave for little more then a place to sleep and (very) little food? Now he had... Why was this man, whom he had actually tried to kill, (not once but twice!!) being so nice to him? Letting come into his home?

4

The hot water felt good on his back as Aniki leaned his head back into the pelting shower. The shampoo smelled sweet. He forced himself to relax, though he couldn't help himself, listening for …he didn't know what. Even thought he knew Kuwabara would never do something such as attacking someone like this. He just wasn't like that.

"_How do you know that for sure?" _his inner voice argued.

"_I just do. That's Kuwabara! His honor code is unwavering, you know that!"_ he scolded himself. He felt terribly guilty just for thinking that. Yet the voice wouldn't shut up.

"_That was when he was young, people change. And always for the worst. You _know _this."_

"_No. No way. He isn't. He isn't. HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!"_

He sighed and shut the water off. Pushing the plain white shower curtain aside, He gasped.

"Mrow." The cat sat in the middle of the walkway. Her calico fur smooth against her small frame, and tail twitching from side to side.

"Nyuu?" he said, reaching for a towel, "How did you get in here?"

"Mrow!" she turned and jumped up on the counter top. "Mrow." She said once again, as she sat and watched him with those piercing yellow cat eyes.

Aniki dried himself off and wrapped the robe around him. Nyuu purred and reached a paw out toward him. Taking this as a sign saying "I want pets and attention!" Aniki reached out to pet her. Nyuu on the other hand had other plans. She jumped to his shoulder and draped herself around the back of his neck, purring madly.

"Pretty kitty." He scratched the side of her neck that she stretched out for the aforementioned purpose. "You don't know what you're doing."

Nyuu lazily drew out her tail in J shapes down his side. Aniki smiled for the first time in what felt like years and opened the door. He could really understand why Kuwabara liked cats so much. The air felt cool against his exposed skin, the steam billowing it's way into the hall. He turned and made his way into the kitchen/dinning room.

5

Kuwabara stood in front of the counter mixing batter for pancakes. He sensed Aniki enter the room and turned to greet him. He almost dropped his bowl.

"Ahh! Nyuu, get off of him!"

Nyuu calmly turned her head and mewed with a look in her eyes that seemed to say, "What the hell's _you're_ problem?"

"Uh, she's okay Kuwabara." Aniki reached to scratch her neck again. "Aren't you?"

"Oh wow, how'd you do that? Nyuu usually so wonderful with strangers." Kuwabara said.

"What do you mean?" Aniki inquired.

"Well," Kuwabara started, "The first, and last, time she met with Yusuke, she clawed her way up his leg and bit him on the thigh. And it wasn't the outside of the thigh either.

Aniki was shocked, "This sweet little kitty?"

"That sweet little kitty is the meanest cat you'll ever see, if you get on her bad side anyway." He chuckled and returned to his pancakes while Aniki sat at the table. Nyuu jumped from Aniki's shoulders to the table, not settling for anything less than _all _of his attention.

"That cat has never been so affectionate with anyone like that before." Kuwabara continued. He made like he was going to say something else, but returned to the pancakes instead, pouring them into the hot griddle.

The smell was so good, Aniki's mouth started to water. He hadn't had a real meal in a while.

6

Nyuu refused to let Aniki eat anything until she inspected every single bite before he put it into his mouth.

"Nyuu let him eat. I made the pancakes, okay!" Kuwabara stuffed his own mouth full of pancake and syrup to prove his point. Nyuu just ignored him and turned to Aniki, rubbing her face against his hand.

"You're worse than my room mother was, Nyuu." Aniki smiled and scratched behind her ears.

"Room mother?" Kuwabara asked before he could stop himself.

Aniki looked down at his plate that was nearly empty. "A senior woman was placed in all of the rooms where the new girls were placed, to protect them from the… harsher customers.

"Oh," he said, immediately sorry he had asked. "I didn't mean to –"

"No. " Aniki interrupted, "It's okay. I know you're curious. Room Mother Xu-Xu (Zu-Zu) was very nice to me. She played card games with me, and she gave me this. He felt around his neck, but the locket she had given him was gone. His eyes widened, looking like he was about to cry. How could he have lost it? Why didn't he notice its absence earlier? How could he have been so careless about it? Nyuu jumped into his lap to comfort him.

"Oh! You mean that locket?" Kuwabara said quickly, "The chain broke, but don't worry. I've found another one for it, though it's a little long." He reached into his pants pocket and drew the little thing from its hiding place. The little silver heart twisted and turned catching the light (and Nyuu's attention) as he went to give it to Aniki. Nyuu, as curious as a feline could be, batted at the shiny object, accidentally putting her paw into the syrup. Disheveled at the sticky-ness, she jumped down and proceeded to clean her paw ostentatiously ignoring the other two.

Aniki reached for that little heart shaped locket like a child who's favorite Mr. Stuffy had just been found. He clutched it to his chest and whispered a small thank you before clasping it around his neck.

"It's pretty." Kuwabara said.

"Yes," Aniki responded quietly. "It's empty though. Mother Xu-Xu said that perhaps I'd hold someone special in it one day. She liked to dream for her charges."

"Well, maybe I'll get you a picture of Nyuu, hmm?" Said cat had finished her hygiene routine and had started rubbing her side along Aniki's legs.

"I got you some cloths when you were asleep." Kuwabara got up and rounded the table, putting his hand on Aniki's shoulder. "You can go ahead and pour us some milk while I go and get them, okay?"

Aniki nodded as Kuwabara left the room. "Well, Nyuu? Where are the glasses?" he asked as a joke.

"Mrow!" she exclaimed as she jumped onto the countertop and pawed at the cabinet closest to the refrigerator.

"Thank you Nyuu. You're such a smart kitty." He hugged her and scratched behind her ears. It was a bit high so he had to climb atop the counter to reach. Once he had acquired his glasses, he set them on the counter and swung his legs down and landed none to gracefully on his rump. He could have sworn he heard the cat snigger. Which was quite impossible since cats couldn't laugh, or even snicker, let alone snigger. Aniki shook his head to clear it, and turned to get the milk from the refrigerator. As he walked, Nyuu zigzagged through his legs playfully. Aniki couldn't help but giggle just a little bit at the playful little thing. So innocent. "Nyuu, your going to make me trip, silly cat."

"Mrrrow!" She purred.

"Let me guess, you want some milk too?"

For her answer she looked up at him and licked her chops, meaning, "Yes, I would like some milk. Thank you."

Aniki laughed to himself, for the first time in a long time he really laughed. To think that all it took for him to be able to smile again was the naïve antics of a little kitty cat. He looked down at her with a sadness in his smile, "You know, Nyuu? I really hope this isn't another dream. If it is, I don't want to wake up this time."

End

_A/N_

_Loser: You know, it seems Aniki 'awakens' a lot… yet he never really seems to go to sleeps . ; I know. It's my own fault. Anyway . _

_Ani: Loser would like to thank you all for reading, and gives Metaphorical cookies and pocket pets to all!_

_Loser: Don't ask about the pocket pets o.o_


	3. Chapter 3

YYH

PJLMF

Chapter 03

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, (but I wish I did)

Loser: Well, here's Chapter 3.

Aniki: Wow. Finally.

Loser: -rolls eyes- you're impossible.

Aniki: I hate you

Loser: -sniffle- really?

Aniki: No, of course not! I love you! -clings-

Loser: O.o Oookay. Once again, thanks to Storymaster Caith, and Koluno 1986 for their reviews and constructive criticism. Yeah you guys!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Shadows in My Mind**_

1

'_Stop! Stop it, please!' Aniki cried out in his mind. All he could do was watch in horror as the boy begged for mercy. 'Please, don't do this. He's just a boy, a child!' But it didn't stop. His hand shot out and grasped the boy around the throat, slowly squeezing the life from him. The boy's eyes begged for mercy while Aniki heard himself laugh mercilessly. _

A few days had gone by, and Aniki had fallen into a new routine. He would help with chores and such (but Kuwabara did all the cooking) and after Kuwabara had left for work he would play with Nyuu, watch T.V., and sometimes do housework by himself. By his own rule Aniki didn't go outside, but every once in a while he would stare out the living room window and watch the people walk by. On weekends he would help grade papers.

"_Foolish boy." He heard himself say, "Those who beg for mercy are the first to die." _

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. And things were good. For as long as he'd been here, Aniki's nightmares had stopped. Until last night. When he had woken, he could swear he could still see the blood. And it scared him. He didn't want to bother Kuwabara with this, he'd most likely say it was nothing.

_Don't do this!' he fought with himself. 'You're better than this!'_

"Just a dream and nothing more." Aniki said out loud, and returned to his dishes. Kuwabara had gone to bed early, a hard day at work. Dealing with high school children would have to be exhausting. He didn't teach regular high school, rather summer school. Kuwabara knew from personal experience that most of the children that went to summer school weren't all stupid punks, they just needed a different way to learn. Aniki gave a contented sigh. "How on Earth can one person do so much good? Do you know Nyuu?"

_/No, you are weak/ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. /You do this for _his _acceptance, you'll never get--/_

"Mnyaow?" Nyuu looked up from her grooming for a moment, but only for a moment.

"You don't know either, huh?"

"Mrow!" she got up lazily, stretched, and slinked down the hallway.

'_No. NO! I'm not weak!'_

"You're right, I guess it is time for bed, it's almost ten O'clock." he drained the sink and rolled down the sleeves of his favorite sweater. A bit over-sized, bright yellow (to match his eyes) and so soft.

Kuwabara went a little overbored with shopping. 'Some' cloths turned out to be half of the store and, because if his size, most of it came from the kids department so a good half of his jeans had some kind of skater or dragon embroidered in them. Aniki didn't mind of course it was better than rags, but he felt bad that Kuwabara had spent so much money on cloths for him when most of them didn't fit. He sighed and turned out the light. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkess as he walked following Nyuu's advice. Passing the bathroom he contemplated on whether or not he should shower before hitting the sack. Back at the brothel he wouldn't have had that kind of choice, he was luckey if he got a bowl of cold water and a rag. Though with Mother Xu-Xu, he did get one _almost_ every day.

_/You are weak. Just kill the pathetic thing. Get it over with. Kill it and prove your not weak/ His nails digging into the boys' tender flesh were soaked with blood. He was already dead._

"I'll shower after he leaves in the morning." he said to himself, happy he had a choice. He smiled to himself. Kuwabara will soon have to go away on a mission, he could feel it. It was only a matter of time before he was found out, but that didn't matter, he would have to serve his time sooner or later, but right now all he wanted was one more night where he would feel safe. And he did feel safe around Kuwabara.

/Like the way you felt with you're brother/ the dark voice whispered in the back of his mind, /And look where that got you. Hideing. You know you can't trust anyone./

'I can trust Kuwabara.' there was a defiance in his thoughts. He would not have this fight tonight, nor would he have it any longer. He had fallen for the lies of this dark voice once to often, he was determined not to let it happen again. Not with Kuwabara.

"Mrow?" Nyuu's presence comforted Aniki, and it seemed like she knew it. "Mrow mnyaow!"

"Alright, Nyuu. I'm coming. You've been acting strange latley, you know that?"

"Mnrrrr?" Aniki laughed, it was almost like they were having a real conversation.

"Yes you have, have you been getting into the food in the cupboard? You're getting a bit, " he pondered for a way to put it nicely, "Plump."

"Mrrr!" She swiped at him with her paw and ran back down the hall, vanishing into the darkness.

"Apparently plump wasn't nice enough." Aniki smiled to himself as he opened the door to the bedroom. Somehow she would already be inside, and for the life of him, he could not figure out how she did it.

Snuggled next to Kuwabara, she swished her tail in annoyance at him. 'Call me plump, will you? You'll sleep alone tonight.' Almost like she could speak without useing words.

"Fine, you win." he whispered, rolling his eyes.

Aniki unrolled his futon on the floor and took his pillow from its place on top of the dresser. It took a bit of argument, but he finally convicnced Kuwabara that he would be just fine on the floor and that he didn't feel right takeing Kuwabara's bed from him. Aniki stared at the man sprawled on the bed. Sleeping so easily in deep slumber, not a care in the world. Still so child-like and trusting. His hair down and mussed. Every night Aniki came to bed, he would see this same scene, and he would feel so... undeserving. Aniki sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time since he'd been staying here. He would have to remind Kuwabara in to morning to get an appointment to cut his hair. He yawned and tucked in for the night.

_He just stood there for a while letting the boy's limp body dangle, before letting it fall to the ground, his fingers coming out of the flesh with a sick wet sucking sound. In his mind he screamed, horrified that he had done such a thing. His face not relaying this emotion he turned to his 'little' brother for a sign of approval, with a simple nod it was his. He had pleased his brother. Pleased with this scene of blood and death._

_'He was just a child' Aniki tucked himself into a small corner of his mind, forceing himself to be numb._

_Happy that he had gotten what he wanted the darkness smiled and followed _his _little brother home, consuming just a bit more of the weakling's mind for his own._

End chapter

Loser: Kind of a hard one to follow I know, lots of things happening. -;;

Aniki: Uh, ya! What the hell is this drivel? Introducing a new character that doesn't really exist? /

Loser: But Aniki... you don't really exist. O.o

Aniki: Your face doesn't really exist .

Loser: ...damn you and your Philisofical...ness.

Aniki: Philisofical-ness? It's spelt 'Philosophical'. I am triumphant! (.) Yes.

Loser: Shut-up Ani .

Aniki: Sore loser!

Loser: I don't lose! DX I choose not to win. Hence the name. Loser-By-Choice. Duh .

Aniki:Whatever you say, Love. Whatever you say. .

Loser: Sqeee! He called me love! XD -Jumps up and down like a moron-

Aniki: WTF?


	4. Chapter 4

YYH

PJLMF

Chapter [04]

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Loser: Well...sorry for the wait, but ... all in all this has been a horrible 4 months. In this order all this crap happened. My dog died, my aunt died, and then some punk slashed the front tire on my parents van... and their insurance doesn't cover vandalism. Then, my dad gets pnemonia, and my other dog breaks his leg. So back and forth to the hospital and vet, I don't know what else can go wrong. What the hell does Karma have against me?

Aniki: Dude, your life sucks.

Loser: Shut up Aniki. Anyway, I hope it's not to painfully obvious that I've never been to a Japanese Garden/Park...or Japan for that matter.

Aniki: Really? I never would have guessed.

Loser: _ Just another note, when I use the _/italics like this/ _it's the dark voice, but when it's just 'blahblah' It's just Aniki talking to himself like normal people do, so I hope I don't confuse you all. Also, I made up the horrible horrible name for the Asylem... I just have no imagination right now. And some coupling might spring up from the abyss that is my mind. You'll have to read to find out. Anyway, I'm taking this story and spinning in some of George R. R. Martin's story 'Only Kids Are Afraid of the Dark', and the animated movie of and mixing the elements altogether. (I hope I didn't confuse the characters with each other. Prolly did. One's Dr. Strange, and the other is Dr. Wierd.) Whatever. Just read it, dammit.

Aniki: Bossy. Anyway, this poem was taken from Martin's story:

_Through the silent, shifting shadows_

_Grotesque forms go drifting by:_

_Phantom shapes prowl o'er the darkness:_

_Great winged hellions stalk the sky._

_In the ghostly, ghastly grayness_

_Soul-less horrors make their home._

_Know they well this land of evil-_

_Corlos is the land they roam._

_-Found in a Central European cavern, once the temple of a dark sect: Author unknown. _

_**Chapter 4**_

**It's **_**Name**_

- 1 -

Aniki Toguro had been living at his house for a while now. And he'd been very patient. Aniki had been growing out of the shell he'd put around himself, and his eyes weren't pale anymore, like they were when he first came to liver here. A much richer gold. He'd never really noticed that before just this moment. Something about that made him feel at ease. Like that color change was a good thing. A physical transition forming from what was going on inside of Aniki's very soul. It sounded like a bunch of bull when he thought about it. But today, he'd give Aniki a little nudge. It was a weekend so he didn't have anything planned. So this afternoon he would take Aniki to the park. Nyuu would come too of course, she really seemed to calm him down, especially at night when he had those nightmares. He never told Kuwabara about them, but he knew.

'He'll tell me when he's ready.' He thought to himself.

But they've been getting worse, sometimes Aniki would wake up panting. Sometimes it was so bad, Aniki would go into the bathroom and wash his hands of some filth only he could see, that never seemed to go away.

"Mrow?" Nyuu tilted her head and raised her paw at Kuwabara. He'd left the water running, staring out of the window, a half filled bento box in front of him.

"Thank you Nyuu. What would I ever do without you?" He asked playfully. "I'm sure you'd like some salmon on your day out?"

"Myyaow!" she licked her chops to say, "Hell ya!" and jumped up onto the counter.

"Where are you taking her, Kuwabara?" Aniki asked from the doorway looking a little sad, thinking that he was going to be left alone today.

"Ah,you can call me Kazuma if you want to. And, no place special. Just a park nearby. A cat needs to live a little too, chase some butterflies out of the tall grass you know?" Kuwabara gave his tradmark goofy grin and set the three bento boxes on the table. "Would you like to come? Or am I going to eat two of these by myself?"

"The cat gets it's own bento box?" Aniki tried to joke, even though he was nervous. He hadn't been out alone for a long while, but he wouldn't be alone. Kuwabara would be there.

/_It's a trap_./ the sinister whisper creeped it's way unwanted in the corners of Aniki's mind, but he belatently ignored it. /_think about it. This can only be a dream./_

"Sure she gets her own," Kuwabara laughed, "It's just some salmon and cheese, a toy with catnip inside it, and you _can't_ forget her milk." he said playfully as he stroked her along her back.

'It's not a dream. It can't be. I won't let it be.' He argued. "Ah, no. You can't forget her milk. She'd shred you to ribbons." He smiled dispite his worry.

_/Things don't add up. Why hasn't he been called out for a mission from Koenma?/_ the voice hissed. /_And he found you in demon world. _That _should have been the only clue you needed. A human cannot survive there./_

"So I got you some shoes the other day." Kuwabara explained. "I hope they fit. I wanted this trip to be a surprise till the last minuet.", he looked back to Nyuu. "And why didn't you tell me he was right there, hmm? Usually you're good at that sort of thing."

Aniki came full way into the kitchen, commiting himself to ignoring the whisperings and doubts of his mind for the rest of the day, "You know what?" he asked in a concerned voice, "She's been acting very strange lately. This morning she didn't wake me up like she usually does."

"Huh..." Kuwabara chewed this new information, "Do you know if she's snuck outside or anything?"

"I don't think so... You think she might be...?" his eyes brightened with the speculation.

"Could be." He chuckled and patted her head. "Nyuu, you naughty kitty." he scolded playfully. "Well, Aniki. I think you should go and try those shoes on and see if they fit."

- 2 -

The sun felt warm on his face, the grass cool on his feet, and the scent of the blooming cherry blossoms filled the air. Aniki breathed in the air that was still damp from the morning mist. The shoes that Kuwabara had gotten him fit, but there was no need to wear them if they were just going to get wet. For the first time in months he could hear the birds sing, though it gave him a pang of guilt. He could still remember the littl ice-demon girl. The one whose tears turned to jewels, the way he had crushed one of her bird friends to make those priceless jewels. Aniki tried to shake the memory from his mind, but it lingered on. He sat in the shade of a cherry tree and watched Nyuu as she chased some of the blossoms that had been shaken loose by the gentle breeze. He felt at ease, even though unbeknownst to him Kuwabara was having a very important conversation concerning his own future.

"Do you think he's had enough time?" Kuwabara asked. "This is the frist time he's agreed to come outside with me."

"This is the first time you've asked him to come out with you." Koenma corrected. He stood in his teenage form. He hardly used his infant form anymore, unless he had a tantrum over something.

"True." Kuwabara smiled sheepishly.

"I've pulled a lot of strings for you on this one Kuwabara. It's becomeing dificult to keep this a secret from my father." Koenma continued. "If what you said about him was true, then he will have to have absolutly no help from you on his test."

"None at all?"

"None whatsoever. I mean it Kuwabara. No help from you. So... When are you going to tell him?"

"I think the question is _how_ I'm going to tell him." Kuwabara sighed.

"Well, thats obvious. With words of course." Koenma said.

Kuwabara just gave him a 'well-duh' look, and sighed.

"Don't you think you're being a little over-protective with him Kuwabara?"

A blushed crossed over Kuwabara's face. "Maybe a little. But seriously, come on! You know what he's been through, and how he was treated."

"Which is why he Can Not Have _any_ help from you. He needs to learn to do things on his own again." Koenma argued, "He's spent to much time relying on others, doing whatever they told him to do for acceptance. Be serious about this Kuwabara. He needs to know that he can do something on his own for once, and make his own dicisions."

"All right, all right. Sheesh." Kuwabara agreed. "Give me some credit."

"Perhaps he should go on your mission that's coming up. You're overdue." Koenma suggested.

"It's not in demon world again is it? I'm still recovering from that." he said, patting his chest.

"Still? Well, I don't feel sorry for you. If you would have gotten back on time, the miasma wouldn't have effected you like it did. I told you the allotment would only last twenty-four hours."

Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at him, Koenma just smiled. "You always had a soft spot for people who've tried to kill you." he joked.

"Tch. Well, when you put it that way!" Kuwabara huffed.

"And another thing, " he continued, "He'll be on probation for a long while. Aside from going on missions with you as a part of his community service, he'll not be allowed outside of the city limits."

- 4 -

At home, Nyuu asleep in his arms, Aniki pondered over the memories of today. The scent of flowers, and the wet grass. The birds singing, and Nyuu prowling. But there was ... something. He wasn't sure what. But there was something important.

"Kazuma?" he inquired.

"Yeah? What? " Kuwabara had nodded off in the plush, overstuffed recliner.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd fallen asleep. " Aniki apologized, "I was just going to ask you if... if you wanted anything from the kitchen?"

"No, no. But uh..." he hesitated. "We need to have a serious talk, Aniki."

_/He grows tired of you/_ the dark whisper lurked through the shadows of his mind, restless.

"Yes, Kazuma?" Aniki shivered, though it wasn't cold. The voice had extra malice dripping from it's edges after being ignored all day.

Kuwabara took a deep breath. "Look, I spoke with--"

"Koenma." Aniki interupted. "I saw you."

"Oh, you did." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Well. He -- he has a proposition for you."

- 5 -

Aniki held the golden egg in his hand, he felt it's warmth and admired it's sheen. Kazuma had said that Urameshi had taken this same test. Kazuma had said that Urameshi passed easily. Kazuma had said that he would pass easily too. It didn't make Aniki any less nervous about it. A spirit beast, _his _spirit beast lived in this egg. Feeding off of his spirit energy. Of course this made him very very nervous. If the beast fed on bad energy, it would most likely devour him. Aniki bit his lower lip. As soon as he had touched the egg, the dark voice had laughed cynically, the hate and cold rang in his mind, but the egg grew hot and the laughter died away.

'I should have declined the test.' he thought to himself. They were on their way home now walking past the park from the other day. Almost home.

_/A trap, a trap. I always warn, you never listen. It will devour you, you've no chance./ _the voice was quiet, like it was straining to speak. The egg again grew warm in his hands, pulsing, glowing, making it's presence known.

'Little beast. Do you devour this energy, or do you ward it away?' Aniki was so caught up in his thoughts that Kuwabara had surprised him by grabbing him by the collar and pulling him back. The sound of a blaring car horn told him what happened before he even asked. Aniki could feel the heat creeping across his face in a blush.

"What say we eat an early dinner and have you in bed strait after, ne?" Kuwabara suggested in the same soothing voice he'd used during the wait to see Koenma.

"No. No, I'm fine. Just..." Aniki trailed off.

Kuwabara raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

_- flashback -_

_Aniki waited alone in the receptionists room. To bright floresent lighting bounced off from the pale blue walls. The desk that belonged to Oger was piled high with paperwork. He could hear the bustle of paper-pushers outside the door. Oger and Kuwabara both had gone onto Koenma's office, leaving Aniki to sweat it out. He had chosen his favorite yellow sweater, his locket was tucked underneath. His hands were clasped tightly in his lap, biting his lower lip. His hair cascaded down in front of his face so he didn't see her until she sat down beside him. Aniki looked up to see a blue haired girl with deep and wide red eyes, and a kind smile. The ice demon, he remembered her name being Yukaina._

_"Nervouse?" she enquired._

_Aniki looked away and nodded._

_"You're here for the 'Second Chance' test." it was more statment than question. Again Aniki nodded. "Good luck then." she patted his shoulder and went to stand up. Aniki gulped and mustered up what little courage he had and said, _

_"I'm sorry."_

_Yukaina turned back to him with a bright smile. "I forgive you, Toguro." She left the room and closed the door behind her._

_"Ani?" Kuwabara poked his head from Koenma's office, "You can come in now." he smiled._

_Aniki stood, feeling much lighter than he did before._

- 6 -

Summer school was over, and Nyuu's tummy had plumped heavy with kittens. The warm air shifted nervousely knowing the cooler north wind would soon take it's place, though the sun still shone hotly in the cloudless blue sky. Aniki had tied his hair back, jeans and a plain T-shirt his only protection from the blaze. He and Kuwabara were being briefed on the latest case, the third one this week but it felt like the millionth this month. They weren't dificult cases, just the usual smuggler or parasite. This time it was different. Humans have gone missing, a number of them children. There were very little leads, and none of them very promising. But something had to be done, and soon.

"It isn't proven yet, be there is reason to believe that all of these missing humans are all connected." Koenma continued.

"Most of them were children, right?" Kuwabara asked.

"You don't think it's a soul eater? It seems so random." Aniki added.

"Thats what we have spirit detectives for." Koenma pointed out, "To figure it out. We have one promising lead. A woman in the Riverside Asylem."

"The Asylem?" Aniki asked.

"She's a nurse there. One of ours. She'll know you when she see's you." Koenma nodded and left, leaving the two to fend for themselves.

Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders and walked to the bus stop. The bus ride was uneventful and seemed longer than it was. It was mostly empty, the occasional passenger, but nothing to keep the mind occupied. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but Aniki was bored. He turned to the taller man, his eyes were closed and his hands were folded in his lap.

"Kazuma?" he asked.

"Hmm?" he responded, not opening his eyes.

"Wh... How...I mean." Kuwabara turned to look at him. "Isn't Urameshi a Spirit Detective anymore?"

"No, he isn't. He retired a long while ago. He wanted nothing more than to lay back and be with his girl. Kaeko, and him got married soon after."

"Oh." Ani said dumbly.

"But, they had a falling out. Got divorced, you see." He continued. "He moved back to the demon world to the territory his father left him. Kurama lives with him there." Kuwabara smiled a sad smile. "And Hiei lives with Mukoro his wife, er, 'life-mate' as he says it. They visit once a year on New Years Eve, but the thing is, they still look the same. Like teenagers, while I." he sighed.

Aniki also sighed, and leaned his head on Kuwabara's arm, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." he stared blankley out the window. "We're here."

- 7 -

The building was neat and squat two story in a 'u' shape with a beautiful garden in the courtyard. The outdoor walls were a stricking white, but the inside walls were a warm yellow. Not to bright, not to pale. The carpet was short and stiff, like a classroom's, a mottled grey that when you looks closely you could see red, blue, and white threads in no considerable pattern. A cheery but unimportant looking girl sat behind the front desk with signs that stated 'No Smoking' and 'Please turn your cell phones off in this area'.

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked.

"Um, yes." Kuwabara started, "We're looking for-"

"Me." A stern looking woman with a short temper and a sharp tongue inturupted. "Kishimoto-san, And you are Kuwabara-sama and Togoru-san I presume? You're late if you are."

Kuwabara looked dumb-struck,"I didn't know we had to be here at a specific time."

Kishimoto sniffed and turned on her heel. "Follow me." She led them down hallway after hallway, down a long flight of stairs, finally stopping in front of a blank wall. She turned toward it, eyes closed in concentration. A small pinkish light emitted from her finger, and she pressed her spirit energy into the wall, the pink light forming a double doorway. The doors opened inwardly into a long room with six rows of beds, with tewnty in each. Alomst three rows were filled, all of them children.

Aniki gasped, "Are these all-"

"Yes." she inturupted again. "The children who've gone missing. As you can see they are not missing. We keep them here."

"But why?" Kuwabara asked.

Kishimoto gave him a look, like it was the most obviouse thing in the world, "We do not know what has aflicted them." she said with a cold stern voice, "They have come into contect with an unkown demon. They could have some sort of parasite or disease that could spread to other humans. So far, no one has awakened. A coma indused by an unknown force or entity. You wish to have them put in hospitals were the doctors and nurses touch and handle them, breath the contaminated air, and then go on to the next patient?"

"Um... no." Kuwabara said uncertainly.

"We have not found the adults who've disapeared, Kuwabara-sama." she continued. "Nothing we have done can awaken the children. We've tried the best of our mind healers, but nothing."

Kuwabara was quiet for a while. Being called sama made him uncomfortable, but he didn't correct her. "Aniki? Do you think you could?"

"I-I don't know. It's been so long." Aniki's eyes widened. The thought of touching anothers mind made him queasy. Remebering the feeling of fear and panic that was always present before.

"You can try, can't you?" His face was stern.

Aniki nodded once, and turned to the nearest child. She was a small girl who couldn't be any more than four years old with dark hair cropped close to her face. He took a deep breath and concentrated. As soon as he placed his hand on her forehead, hie spirit beast egg grew hot in his pocket. The walls melted away, and the beds grew foggy and incoherent. Suddenly, it was bright. So bright it hurt Ani's eyes, even though they were still closed. As soon as it was, the brightness was gone, leaving a dark and smokey world. For a while, Aniki simply whatched the smoke ebb and flow, dancing in the shadows. He was suddenly aware of the little girl next to him. She was only a few inches shorter than him, but the shadows creeeped across her face making her features look grossly disfiguered. He reached to touch her face, and immediatly the shadows dissapated. The little girl looked up at him, eyes wide with fear... no, she wasn't looking at him, but past him. He looked behind him, where she was looking and found a dark entity. Darker than black. An indiscribible feeling rolled off from the shadow-creature, filling Aniki with fear, dread, anticipation, and a longing to run. But it felt familiar at the same time. Like it's been with him forever. Realization kicked him right in the gut. This was the Darkness that spoke to him. The Dark Voice that antagonised him, chided him, bade him to do things that would tear at his heart. He knew now that the Voice was as real to others as it was to him. _It _was real, and _It_ wanted out. Faint whispers or just the wind, he didn't know, but it said a word. A strange word, a name. "Sssssaaagaaaaaeeeeel." The feeling became stronger, and he knew that it was his name, like knidness was good and pain was bad he knew it. He forced himself to look back at the girl.

"What's your name, sweety." he asked gently.

Her voice was qiuet and froggy, like she hadn't spoken in a very long time. "Are you a bad man?"

Her question pulled at his heart. "No, no, sweety. I want to take you home." he held out his hand, noticing many other children seemingly floating, trancelike, staring at the Dark Thing.

"Merile." she said, and took his hand.

"Merile-chan. Thats a very pretty name." He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, hugging her tightly, and pulled.

- 8 -

"Ani! Aniki!" he felt himself being shaken. He mumbled something about letting him sleep a little more, but Kuwabara was relentless. He heard another voice saying something, then a pressure on his lips. Warmth spread from this contact, making him aware of how deathly cold he was. He pressed against the unknown presence, wanting, needing more warmth, but the warmth moved away from him. "Aniki, open your eyes damn it!" That snapped him fully awake. Kuwabara almost never cursed. Blessed air rushed back into his burning lungs. "Are you okay?" Kuwabara had him proped up in his lap and was gently stroking his hair back out of his face.

"Did it work?" Aniki croaked, his lids getting heavy again. Content at just breathing, he lay limp against Kuwabara's chest, shivering, trying to make the room stay still.

"I can't believe it." Kishimoto sighed, "You almost die, and you're worried about the girl? She's fine, by the way. Awake."

"Hmmm." was his only response before falling into a dreamless slumber.

Sensing the worry from Kuwabara, Kishimoto layed her hand on his shoulder and gestured to one of the empty beds. "You should lay down too. He took quite a bit of energy from you." she helped him lay back into a bed after Aniki had been made comfortable. "It's interesting. Usually only ... "

"What?" Kuwabara asked. His interest peaked.

"Well," Kishimoto continued, "Usually only life-mates can accept spirit energy so easily. Are you? I mean, I don't judge, but two males as life-mates is a rare thing."

Kuwabara was taken aback, he couldn't even say anything at first, for the thought never presented itself to him before and her acusation caught him by surprise. It was as if a light went on, and every smile, every want for attention, everything Aniki did, was somehow seen in a different way, had a different meaning.

"Aniki and I aren't life-mates, Kishimoto-chan." his mind uncertain of the fact, but before he could say more she had pushed him down into the bed and tucked the blankets around him. He didn't want to sleep, but his body fought him. He needed to know what Aniki saw to make him scream like he did. Such a horrible sound, like he was dying. He did almost die, his heart had stopped. Whatever he saw in the childs mind presented such a fear that it would have killed him just sensing it near him, even through his immense power of regeneration. He waited until he heard Kishimoto leave the room and rose from his bed. He padded over to Aniki's bed and and lay next to small sleeping figure.

"Kazu...mmm" Aniki mewled, not waking fully but enough to snuggle next to his warmth. It wasn't love. It couldn't be. He liked women. He was mearly protective of this small creature. This grey demon who sleeps curled in a ball, such as kittens. This demon who is tentive, quiet, curiouse, and could and would kill if the need arouse. Whatever it was that Aniki saw, Kazuma made a silent vow to protect him from it.

- 9 -

"I think you're going to need some help on this. Do you want me to call them?" Koenma said. Aniki had told him everything he knew of this Darkness. Even the hardest parts, where this thing had a link with him. He felt disgusted with himself.

"No." Kuwabara knew who he meant by 'them'. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei would undoubtedly be, to put it nicely, 'tiffed' that they knew nothing of his current tenant at his home. No, he would tell them when he felt Aniki could face it.

Koenma had never heard of the name Saagael before. "He must have hidden very well over the years, or he's new. No one can find any info on this guy. Even little newborns have a record."

"Perhaps he gave himself a new name?" Aniki suggested.

Koenma was silent. Files never lied, this entity must be so ancient that the files have been lost. It sometimes happened with much older demons. some paper work gets lost, but never a whole file.

"I have someone in mind. To help you. He has strong mind healing, he can help revive the rest of the children." Koenma said. "I'll send for him. In the mean while, get to Genkai's shrine. He'll meet you there." he left them alone to speak with Kishimoto.

"Genkai's still alive." Aniki said.

"Yep." was Kuwabara's curt reply.

- 10 -

In a cave, hidden, but not for long, was a man and his companion. He wasn't to tall, nor to short. not hansdome, but not ugly. All around average for his part of the country, England. There he could blend in with the background and not be noticed. But he was not in England. He was in Japan, near the outskirts of a small town, not frequented by tourists. Here his pale skin and fair hair made him stand out. His companion lead him here. But not by his own choice. The companion was small, not nearly as tall as the man's handwidth, grey skin and purple hair, with sharp theeth and a sharper tongue. The poor man had no choice but to follow, his mind not his own anymore. The English man was being followed for acting suspiciose, by a police officer. The fair haired man was forced deeper into the cave by the little demon, towards an indention carved out in the side. A shelf it looked to some people, an altar to those who knew the truth. He was forced to lay on the altar, the little demon chanting incoherently, holding the man still with only a touch spirit energy and waited.

"Halt!" Officer Moshimo had followed a suspicious looking character for some time now. Ending up in this cave was a bad omen. He wasn't a religiouse man, but he knew about omens. The towns-folk all had their myths and stories of this place, none of them good. But they were just stories, right? Of couse they were. Deeper into the cave Moshimo went, unkown to him, he was expected.

"I know you have come in here. Show yourself! And throw your weapon down!" of course, he didn't know if the pale skinned man had any weapons, but as a cop, you could never be to careful. It was dark. To dark to see. He pulled his flashlight from his belt and swug the harsh white light acroos the floor. Seeing nothing, he edged his way to the wall of the cave, near the altar he could not see, though his light fell right on it several times.

"NOW!" The little demon cried. The poor man was pulled back, shots were fired. The flashlight fell and it's light fell across the floor. Blood pooled from the altar, and in the dim light, if you were to squint your eyes just right, you could swear that the darkness was eating both of the dead, tangled, blood soaked men.

"For you, my Dark Lord." he whispered.

- End Chapter -

Loser: Well, there you have it.

Aniki: Ooh, creepy.

Loser: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

YYH

PJLMF

Chapter [05], The Mint Flavored Fox

Loser: I have to admit, I didn't think I'd last this long with this fanfic without out getting bored with it.

Aniki: Me too.

Loser: Thanks for the vote of confidence -.-

Aniki: You're welcome! -hugs-

Loser: v.v What did I do to deserve this?

Aniki: I don't know. Must have been horrible.

Loser: Now, I don't know whether or not I want to turn this into an M-preg. It fits in with what I want to do, especially with comic relief. But I'm not saying whom. .

Aniki: Why you lookin' at me like that?

Loser: Hehehehehe. -grins evily- Don't worry, It's not you. (This time) A little bit of lime in this, I hope you don't mind. Well, of course you don't. This is a romance after all. Also, I'm not sure how long a cat's pregnancy lasts, and I'm too lazy to look it up. I think it's about 8 weeks.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Mint Flavored Fox **_

- 1 -

"Is he still down there?" Genkai asked in her grating voice.

"Yep." Kuwabara replied.

Aniki had been beside himself even since Koenma mentioned Genkai. At the moment he was pacing at the bottom of the stairs arguing with himself.

"It'll be a miracle if he even makes up here. I'll give him five more minuets, then I'm going to put my wards back up and he'll probably die," she said. "Sound fair."

"Not really."

"Good." she turned back to her tea.

Kuwbara sighed. He had wanted to help him, but Aniki had to do this on his own. Aniki had pleaded for him to wait. Halfway up he had just stopped climbing, said he couldn't face her, and went back down. Kuwabara was torn, but he didn't stop. He didn't look back. Aniki had to do this without his help.

--

'Okay.' Aniki thought to himself, 'I can do this. I'm going up. I'm going up there, and I'm just going to say how sorry I am, and how stupid I was.'

He climbed about ten steps, hesitated, climbed some more, then growled at himself and started back down again. 'She'll call me a coward if I go up there.'

'She already thinks you're a coward.' he argued with himself, 'Just go and do it!' He turned once again. Up the stairs, almost topside, his courage failed him and started down again groaning in defeat.

"Toguro?" Yukaina called. "You came to see Genkai today?" she asked. She was wearing her normal blue and white apparel, but with a very handsome kitsune escorting her.

"Um, well. I actually... haven't seen her ... quite yet." he mumbled.

"Well, she is up this way. Oh! This is Yasato Toho." she turned to the demon, "Yasato, this is Aniki Toguro." The kitsune demon politely bowed, a small silver bell chinged from a thin braid of his shoulder length mint-green hair. It was a beautiful shade of green that offset his wide, intelligent emerald eyes wonderfully.

"Toguro." he said, his voice gentle and light. "I swear I have heard that name before. Pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand, revealing his sharp claws. The thumbnails were longer and polished white, each having a smaller silver bell hanging from the side. Aniki shook his hand admiring the little bells, and his skin was so soft. Yasato smiled softly, and Aniki felt his face warm in a blush.

"You probably have, my brother was famous in a way. Please, just call me Aniki." Yasato nodded and turned, his flowing minty tail swishing elegantly behind him as he walked with Yukaina. Aniki watched until they disappeared over the top, took a deep breath and followed.

"So." Genkai said, startling Aniki "You finally made it?"

"Genkai... I-I'm sorry, for everything. I -" he started.

"Save it." she interrupted, "What's done is done. Now get your ass over here and sit down." He smiled inwardly and obeyed. "Besides. If I hadn't forgiven you, then you'd be dead by now. Kuwabara persuaded me to let my wards down for you." She raised an eyebrow when she glanced at Kuwabara, but was busying himself with traciing around the desings on his cup.

Aniki learned more about Yasato during the weeks that followed. Like the purpose of the bells, a sort of healing power came with the music of them. That, and the fact that he was a total flirt. He'd grope anything that moved. More than once he had made a pass at Kishimoto, Yukaina, and even Aniki. But not Kuwabara. Well he tried, but Kuwabara bluntly told him he wasn't interested.

- 2 -

Aniki could only wake one or two children a day, Saagael affected him so horribly. Yasato on the other hand could wake five to six children within the day without breaking a sweat. Kishimoto had a theory that it had something to do with Aniki once being human, but he knew what it was. It seemed however, that as many children they woke and sent home, more would fill the beds they had just emptied. It seemed there would be no end. Kuwabara had been checking out different leads to no avail. The most they knew about this guy was that he prayed on children's sub-conscious, and Aniki Toguro's. Aniki was all but passed out on the chair in the living room. He had refused to eat dinner, wouldn't even pet Nyuu who was now staring moodily out the window.

"Aniki."

"Hmm." he answered without opening his eyes.

"You can't keep doing this. You're running yourself ragged."

"I have to."

Three simple words, but Kuwabara felt the deepness of them. The pain behind them. Aniki wanted to repent. Kuwabara admired him greatly for that, but still felt a need to protect him.

"Let me help you." Kuwabara got up and kneeled beside Aniki's chair. "You're using more energy than you can reproduce. Aniki, please let me help you."

"How?" he had lifted his head to look Kuwabara in the eyes. Aniki looked so aged from exhaustion.

"Well, like I did before. When you collapsed helping that girl. I, uh, transferred some of my spirit energy into you." a look of confusion passed over Aniki's face.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Ya, umm. You see, you... The easiest way to transfer energy is, ... through the lips." He stammered. "Y-you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean-"

"Okay." his answer surprised himself as much as it did Kuwabara. But he remembered that warm feeling. He wanted to feel that again.

Kuwabara swallowed, he was a nit nervous. He watched as the small demon bit his bottom lip, he was nervous too. He took a cleansing breath and summoned his spirit energy. Bending down he gently placed his lips against Aniki, who let in a small gasp. He soon relaxed and pressed against Kuwabara lightly, letting the warm energy wash over him. He couldn't help it, it felt so good. The feeling of relief that swept over him, relieving his achy muscles, the tension in his back, the pounding headache. He moaned, falling limp in Kuwabara's arms. He almost wept when Kuwabara pulled back, and clutched at the redhead's shirt. Fatigue slipped into his mind, blurring his vision so that he closed his eyes. He felt himself being lifted by Kuwabara's strong, sure arms.

"Thank you, Kazu." was all he managed to say before giving in to his weariness.

"Kazu?" Kuwabara smiled to himself. "I thought only my sister would get away with calling me that." He pushed the bedroom door open with his foot and went to lay Aniki on the bed. But Aniki wouldn't let go of his shirt. He sighed. He was too tired from giving up his energy to fight with a sleeping demon. So he lay down next to Aniki, falling fast asleep.

- 3 -

Breakfast was torture. This would be the second time they have woken like that. Kuwabara's arms wrapped around him, and he nuzzled next to his strong chest tucked in a ball. Though, Aniki couldn't say he didn't enjoy waking in that position. Neither wanted to look the other in the eye. Each one blushing in turn when eye contact _was_ made. Nyuu seemed to be perfectly happy, however. Kuwabara had fixed her a box for her kittens. She'd be having them soon. Suddenly she perked her ears.

"Mnyaw!" she ran to the front door, sniffing and scratching at it before someone on the other side knocked.

"I wonder who could be here so early." Kuwabara muttered to himself as he made his way over. "Come on Nyuu, out of the way." he said, as he opened the door to a familiar and welcome face. "Shizuru!"

"Hey, little brother. What's up? You haven't called in a while." She said all of this while stepping out of her shoes and putting out her cigarette.

"Shizuru, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara was grinning his famous dopey grin, his eyes sparkling enhancing his face. He sidestepped out of her way, indicating for her to come in.

"I just told you Kazuma. You haven't called. I was beginning to worry. You know I hate it when you make me worry." she lifted a few hairs from her head and pointed. "See these? These are from you." Gray hairs. She was beginning to look her age, she would be close to forty by now. A few lines around her mouth and brow, normal for a human. Kuwabara gave a smile, but Aniki could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Shizuru. I should have called. It's just been a little hectic around here. I've a room mate to care for, and missions, and Nyuu is pregnant." he was interrupted by Aniki at this point.

"You don't need to 'care' for me. I just needed a little assistance." he said haughtily. Shizuru looked at him inquiringly.

"Oh, I remember you... Togaroo or something." She said.

"Toguro. I was Kuwabara's opponent in the Dark Tournament." he replied.

She nodded. "Right, right. I don't know what it is with you men. You beat the crap out of each other and become best friends. What is that? A macho thing?"

"No," Aniki said. "It's more of a respect kinda thing."

Kuwabara made a sound of agreement, while Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Come in and sit. I can make you something. We just finished eating."

"No, I just came to check on you. You're my baby brother." She smiled and reached her arms up around his neck for a hug.

Aniki felt strangely out of place at this reunion of siblings therefore stayed back and out of the way, preferring to keep Nyuu company as the two caught up with and teased each other. He couldn't help but feel just a little twinge of jealousy though, but quickly shook himself of it. There was no reason to be. Like what Genkai said, what's done is done, right? He plunked himself down in his favorite chair and pulled his golden spirit egg from the pouch he'd gotten for it. He let his fingers stroke the curve of it, feeling the warmth that pulsed within. Nyuu sniffed it and rubbed her head against it, curled up and lay purring madly on his lap.

He felt strangely content. Warm. Then... to warm. Hot. Burning. He let a small whine, wondering what had happened. He was fine a moment ago. He opened the top buttons of his shirt and shifted to the cool spot on the other side of the chair. He was slipping. His head was throbbing. His spirit egg had become so hot he had to let it go. It dropped to the floor and rolled away. Nyuu went to give it a pat but gave out a sharp yowl as it burned her paw. You could see the heat coming off of the egg in waves, scorching the carpet.

"Nyuu?" a distant voice sounded. Aniki couldn't really decipher it. It sounded like it was coming from underwater. "Togurooooo?" he couldn't keep a grip on his thoughts. Something touched him, and all it brought was pain. He lashed out at it, not knowing, not caring.

- 4 -

"Nyuu? What happened kitty?" Kuwabara said, then gasped as he saw the glowing red egg. He went to reach for it, but stopped short. He could feel the heat from it nearly three feet away.

"What the hell?" not really knowing what to do he went back into the kitchen and grabbed a pair of salad tongs and oven mitt.

"What's goin' on?" Shizuru inquired. A look of concern passing on her face.

"I don't know. I just, I don't know." He picked the egg up before it could burn a hole through the floor and set it in a cooking pot. "Shizuru, go see if Aniki is alright." she nodded her response.

"Toguro?" she said. The grey little demon looked absolutely pitiful. Drenched in sweat, mumbling incoherently, face twisted in pain. His eyes were open but unseeing. Darting about, looking for something that he would never find. Shizuru reached out and put her palm on his forehead. He was literally burning up! Aniki blanched at the contact, lashing out with his elongated fingers, slicing her shoulder. Making panicked sounds he then pushed with all his might, stretching his arms, pounding and entrapping her with his steely rope-like fingers against the far wall. She screamed out in surprise more than pain, but it certainly got Kuwabara's attention non-the-less.

"Aniki! Put her down!" he looked helplessly from Aniki to Shizuru, not knowing what to do.

"No! Kazuma, It's okay. He's scared, delirious from fever. We have to calm him down." she barked out. "Call Genkai. She'll know what to do." Kuwabara nodded and ran for his cell phone.

"Toguro. Aniki sweetie," she cooed. "Put me down, hun. You don't want to hurt me. I'm your friend." it seemed to be working. He had a moment of coherency in his eyes, and let her slide down to the floor. She shushed and soothed with her voice. Only daring to take an inch at a time, she took it slow and easy towards him, not wanting to freak him out again. He never let go of her but slacked off enough to let her come. His hand and fingers still wrapped loosely around her, she kneeled in front of him and dabbed his forehead with a corner of her sleeve, ignoring the blood dripping from her fingers.. She sighed.

"I need a rag," she muttered to herself. "Come on, hun. Let go. I'm not going to hurt you. relax. You'll be okay."

"Mrow." Nyuu pawed at Shizuru's arm.

"Not now Ny... Nyuu? Good kitty." The calico had a fluffy white wash cloth in her teeth. Shizuru took it and dabbed his forehead again. The poor thing was drenched. Finally he relaxed enough so she could shrug out of his fingers and let them pull back to their original form. A knock at the door. Kuwabara rushed to open it. The mint haired demon inclined his head in greeting to Kuwabara and went straight to Aniki.

"Hello Aniki. It is Yasato. I am going to help you, okay? Just relax now." the whole time he'd been ringing his bells slightly. He closed his eyes in a trance-like manner. He shushed Ani as he rocked back and forth making helpless whines and pleads. Yasato sighed and sat back, his own skin glistening with sweat.

"He will be fine now." he said. "Get him into a cool bath."

"Sagael?" Kuwabara asked. Yasato only nodded.

"What about the spirit egg. It almost burned a hole in my floor it was so hot. Is it ...?" Kuwabara couldn't finish.

"It will be fine. It fought hard. I could feel it helping me." a thoughtful expression graced Yasato's face. "Take him now."

- 5 -

"You gave us quite a scare, Ani."

Aniki only mumbled something about being sorry for the hundredth time. He was in the tub of cool water half asleep, not caring that he had been stripped down naked or that Kuwabara had been the one to do it. Kuwabara sighed as he held the limp demon and laid him back to dip his hair in the water. He dragged the washcloth over Aniki's chest again, marveling at how this man could be so trusting towards someone, considering his past.

"Lets get you dried off, and into bed. Kay?" Aniki responded by nuzzling into the crook of Kuwabara's arm. He couldn't help the blush that reddened his face. He couldn't describe the feeling he had, but it kept him from trailing his eyes all over Aniki's body. He tried not to anyway, but he couldn't help but notice that the grey skin was flawless and so soft. Like fine silk. He shook his head of these thoughts. He drained the tub and wrapped Aniki in a fluffy towel and carried him back to the bedroom.

---

A T-shirt and pajama pants were still folded neatly at the foot of the bed. Aniki had put the boxers on and rolled over, dead to the world. A smile of relief softened Kuwabara's expression. He stroked Aniki's back once, a silent good night, then again. And again. So soft. It was intoxicating. A soft mewl from Aniki shocked Kuwabara back into reality. What was he doing? This kind of thing was a show of intimate affection. He shouldn't be doing this. But he couldn't stop himself. He'd always had a fascination with soft things, fluffy cats, and satin sheets. But this was by far the softest thing he'd ever petted. Warm and smooth, living, breathing, and appreciative. Aniki, sleepy and warm, leaned into the strokes, arching his back slightly.

Kuwabara stroked a few more times, from the base of the neck, down to the small of his back, then let his hand rest there. Aniki became disgruntled at the lack of movement, his mouth setting itself in a small frown, and curled into himself. Arms tucked against his chest, his eyes fluttered open and closed again. Kuwabara got up to leave, lingering in the doorway for a few heartbeats. He sighed and reluctantly left the sleeping form behind.

---

"Almost done Kuwabara-chan." Yasato chimed. "Is the pain gone yet?"

Shizuru nodded. The gash in her shoulder was only a thin red line now. It probably wouldn't leave a scar either. Yasato's light green energy sizzled and crackled, it reminded her of those fizzy candy rocks she loved so much. The kind that turned your toungue blue afterwards. She sighed. You would think she'd be used to this kind of thing, considereing who and what her brother was. He was a fighter, always would be. It seemed unfair, that all of his friends were demons. High classed demons that he'd never be able to compare too, though he tried all the same, which made her worry over him all the more.

"Kuwabara-chan? I said I can probably fix this sleave for you, but you will have to take it off first." Yasato had shaken her of her thoughts.

"Oh, no thank you. I have more shirts at home." she sighed, not even aknowledging the impish glint in his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I need a smoke. And Kazu won't let me smoke inside." she bowed her head respectfully and left the mint haired pervert behind her.

"He's asleep now." She heard Kuwabara's voice say. "How could Sagael have done this?"

"Like with the children, Kuwabara-san." the kitsune's melidic voice reached her, sounding like he was singing a sad song. "He preys on the weak minded, the young."

"But Aniki is neither of those things. He's older than me, and he is not weak minded in the least." Shizuru could her the concern in his voice, and the fear she could jus imagine the confusion on his face.

"Then I do not know Kuwabara-san." Shizuru shook her head and sat on the side rail, not wanting to listen anymore. She'd only get herself worked up, and then be of no help to anyone.

- 6 -

_He didn't remember how it had happend. He must have blacked out. His Kazuma's head lay in his lap, blood trickeling from his temple, his mouth, and the gaping whole in his chest._

_"No." his voice was barley a whisper, choked in misery. "No. Not again. I can't lose you again. I'll go crazy. I can't." he cried. "Every time. Every time I get close to happiness, it's taken from me. I can't do it again. Please, Kazu. Don't leave me. Don't leave me. I'll do better this time. Tell me what I did wrong. Please don't die. Please! I can't wake up again. I can't wake up again and find that this was all a dream again. Please don't let me." Aniki shook with silent sobs, clutching at Kuwabara as if he'd dissapear if he let go. He could already feel the dream now nightmare slipping from his grasp._

_"No! Please Kazuma! Please don't let me go. I love you, please! Why!? Damn it, tell me why. No matter how hard I try to stay away from you, you always find me. Make me so happy. Make me believe that this time I'm not dreaming. Why do I always have to whatch you die?" He recieved no answer. The figure beneath him no longer moved. No longer breathed. His unseeing eyes stared at nothing. Empty. No fighters flame, nor spark. Aniki could no longer cry. He was to exhausted. He could only feel the deep sickening pain of loss in his chest._

- 7 -

_Pain._

_All he coud feel was pain._

_He opened his eyes, but already knew what he was going to see. The cave ceiling, battle worn and cracked. The tops of tree branches in a lifless winterlike state. Another wave of deep bnlack pain washed over him. He would have heaved if his stomach wan't already empty. It's been empty for years. Or maybe only a few hours. Who knew how the acursed tree worked._

_Something pushed him._

_The chef._

_Still wanting his body back to himslf._

_Instinct took over. His body wanted out. To be away from the pain that wracked through him. Skin ripped and split, and though it was not his, he could still feel it. He could never get used to this, feeling what other people felt through their skin. He couldn't stand it. He wanted out. He pulled, pushed, and struggled as hard as he could. Maybe, just maybe, this time it was for real._

_But how could it be. Hundreds of times he's gone through this pain. Countless times. Screaming, he pushed himself from the other body like a spider emerging from an old skin. He landed with a sickening splat on the cavern floor, gasping for breath, covered in an unknown clear slimey substance. Shakely, Aniki somehow got himself upright and teetered towards the waters edge. Just like all the other times, he landed heavily on his knees and looked at himself in the refection of the water. The light was dim, but he could see well enough. Skin palid, his naked form cunvulsing from dehydration, malnutrition, and cold._

_Many times he had tried to drown himself in the water, to no avail. His body would save itself, no matter how weak it was. He dunked his head under the water and drank greedily untill he was forced to come back up for air. He repeated this until the hunger pangs subsided a bit._

_"I can't" he whispered to anyone who was litening, if anyone. The ever present pain in his chest throbbed. "Please. I'm trying to repent. Please. Don't let him find me this time. I'm not strong enough." Consiusness slipped from him, and darkness settled in his mind, unwanted and welcome at the same time._

- 8 -

A horrible headache, and the desire to empty the contents his stomach was the first thing to register in his mind. The second was that he had no contents in his stomach to empty. The third, and most strange, was mint. The scent of mint, and a cool hand on his forhead. Something wasn't right. The presence wasn't exactly unwelcom, but it wasn't Kazuma. He reached out with his mind, though it was painful, trying to find his Kazu. His Kazuma. Yes. That sounded nice. But he wasn't near. Not close enough anyway. He was in the other room, the kitchen, curently thinking about the cat, milk, soft fur, and the sound of purring. He sensed the touch, and pressed inquireingly back, full of concern. A soft caress with the mind, and Kazuma was calm again.

"Hello, Aniki. Are you waking up finally?" A soft crackling sounded, a refreshing feeling swept through him. All Aniki felt like doing was turning back over and falling asleep again.

"Now, now, Aniki. All you need is a small burst of energy. Come now, you will feel better." Yasato gently pulled Aniki to him and gently placed his lips on Aniki's, allowing a transfer of energy to seep into the small demon. Aniki's eyes opened wide while his open hand made contact with Yasatos cheek with a resounding 'SMACK!'.

- 7 -

Kuwabara was just tending to the new fluffy arrivals when Aniki huffed into the kitchen in only his boxers and a look of rage on his face. Yasato teetered behind him with a swollen red handprint on one side of his face.

"Yasato? What the hell did you do?" a knowing smile from Kuwabara produced a pout from Yasato's side.

"I was mearly trying to help the ungratefull wretch, when he hit me for no solid reason." he huffed. Aniki snorted.

Kuwabara chuckle soflty and returned to petting Nyuu, who was now dubbed 'Mommies'.

Aniki, full of curiosty, came over to look at the new baby kitties. "How many?"

"Four." He lifted one, a mottled grey and white female, and gently lay it in Aniki's hands. His eyes sparkled as he cooed and stroked it.

"When did she have them?"

"Just the other day." He pet Nyuu's head and let her get up and roam the kitchen.

"The other ... , "Aniki let the unfinished sentence hang in the air. "How long have I?"

"Three days." A look of disbelief slowly turned into sadness. Kuwabara took his hand and placed it on Aniki's forhead, then let it slide down to his cheeck. "You must be hungry. You go and take a nice hot shower while I fix you some lunch, 'kay?" His hand lingered on the grey demons cheek for a second longer then he should have, and Aniki let him.

"Shall I scrub your back for you, Aniki?" Yasato asked, and was rewarded with a heated glance from the opposite party.

"What? I was mearly trying to be helpful." he explained.

A snort from Kuwabara quieted the the fox. "If you want to be helpful, then cut the leeks." He handed him a knife and went about boiling the water.

- End Chapter -

Loser: Just a note, Any animal who has babies I always call Mommies. Ah, I love kittens! They is so soft and cute!

Aniki: And fluffy!

Loser: Also! The whole spider skin thing, was StoryMasterCaith's idea. So praise the Master! (Pun intended)

Aniki: -.-;; You're so gifted.

Loser: Shut up Aniki.


End file.
